


Loving a Losing Game

by DvddyLuthor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But only for true Kryptonians, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Good Person Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Multi, Parent Kara Danvers, Sad Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DvddyLuthor/pseuds/DvddyLuthor
Summary: At the age of 12, she lost her world. At the age of 13, she learned how to be human. At the age of 14, she went to a human school. At the age of 14, she learned about her soulmates. At the age of 15, she accidentally traveled off-world. At the age of 16, she had her second heartbreak. At the age of seventeen, she came back to the right earth by accidentally turning back time. At the age of Nineteen, she found her daughter.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Troubled Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It's a whole mess if you need a background story I will make one but I didn't think I would need one.

Flying was always the best part of living on earth. It was the only time she could really feel free. Like she could do anything. Even though she is invincible she never feels like it. It the only time she can just be. Even though she was banned from doing it she loved flying over the ocean at night, watching the moon gleam off the water, seeing the ripples in the water from the wind, or a small fish moving around. She could sit there for hours and just watch the water before having to go back home. Sometimes she would just look at the sky and imagine where krypton was, wishing her parents were there

Kara was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone running and a whimper. She looked around to see where the sound could have come from when she finally spotted it she found that it was a little girl that looked nothing over the age of 9, she was crying and shivering and had bruises covering her legs with blood trickling down her lip that was split.

Kara carefully landed in front of her as she just looks at her terrified.

She carefully approached the shivering child and took off her black leather jacket to hand it off. The girl hesitantly takes the jacket and puts it on, she’s short so the jacket fell down her arms and legs. Kara just smiled softly at her, she replied with a tiny smile.

“Hello, my name is Kara, What’s yours?” Kara asked softly, smiling.  
“I’m Magdelena,” She said looking up at Kara.  
“Well Magdelena what are you doing all the way out here at such a time,” Kara asked, curiously  
“I needed to get away from home or she wouldn’t have stopped,” Magdalena said, tearfully  
“Who wouldn’t have stopped what?” Kara said in concern  
“Lilly” she whispered  
“Can I pick you up?” Kara asked as tears started to stream down Magdelena’s face.

Magdelena just nodded her head through the tears and help up her arms. Kara picked her up as she started sobbing violently and held her to her chest. Magdalena clung to Kara’s neck a soon as she picked her up. Kara rocked her gently but didn’t say anything knowing that would not calm her down.  
When she finally calmed down.

“Can I call you Lena or Mags for short your name is looonnnggg” Kara exaggerated  
Lena giggled as she nodded her head  
“So Lena how old are you?” Kara questioned  
“I’m eight years old,” Lena said softly, looking up at kara with big green eyes  
“So do you want me to take you home or do you want to come to my house for a little bit?” Kara asked  
Lena’s eyes widened in panic and fear and she held onto Kara tighter as she burst out  
“No! I can’t go back please don’t make me go back!”


	2. Fragile Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have breakfast and a little chat.

The next morning, Lena woke up sleeping on something soft when she looked up she saw that she was in a purple decorated room. She could smell something amazing in the air…

( Pancakes and Bacon??)

She walked out of the dim-lit room and down the stairs to the smell of food. When she finally entered the kitchen, she saw Kara dancing whilst cooking eggs. She already had a stack of pancakes with a plate of bacon beside it sitting on the counter. Kara didn’t seem to notice Lena walk into the room or even if she has woken up, so Lena decided that she would wait until Kara turned around and noticed her.

Kara finally turned around to plate the eggs and was startled to find that Lena was standing at the door of the Kitchen. She beamed at her and gestured for her to come into the Kitchen.   
```  
“Good Morning, Mags!” She said happily, smiling brightly  
“Good Morning, Miss Kara,” She said shyly waving at her  
“Please call me Kara, I don’t think I’m even old enough to have a Miss to my name” She giggled   
“Okay, Good Morning, Kara” She smiled back

Kara beamed at that.

“Please come sit so we can eat, unless you prefer to sit in the Dining Room?” She added the last part quickly  
“Here is fine” She blushed slightly

Lena moved to sit at the counter whilst Kara made her a plate of food. After Kara sat down they began to it in comfortable silence. When they finished eating, Kara put the dishes in the sink and made a mental note to clean them later.

“Mags, can I ask you something?” Kara asked quietly  
“Yes, Kar?” Lena said, cautiously   
“Why did you not want to go home last night?” Kara asked softly  
“I didn’t want to go back to Lillian” she answered simply  
“Who is Lillian?” Kara questioned  
“She’s my mother. Well my adoptive mother though no one knows I exist” Lena answered  
“Do you need to go back or can you stay with me for a while. She not going to put a missing child report on you is she?” Kara wondered  
“No, I doubt shell put one on me but I don’t want to burden you so ill be gone by dawn,” Lena replied  
“But I don’t want you to go I actually like you.” Kara pouted  
“I will visit you I promise.” Lena reasoned, well-tried to anyway  
“Can’t you stay with me for a little while?” Kara pleaded   
“You probably have a life I don’t want to ruin it and I’m trained to survive on my own I have certain gifts that would have you running away,” Lena said quietly  
(Just like my dad did)  
“I can assure you I’m not that easily startled, you have seen what I did yesterday and didn’t seem to care” Kara replied  
“‘Cause that was awesome” Lena gushed

Kara giggled at her and she smiled brightly back.

“I’m sure what you can do is awesome and hey if you show me I can show you all of my powers,” Kara said, laughing slightly  
“Okay, but you have to show me one more of yours first” Lena agreed  
“Okay!” Kara squealed

Kara walked over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife, and she squashed it in her hand. Still smiling she looked up at Lena who was awing at her. Kara giggled at the look on her face and walked back to her seat and set the now smashed knife in front of Magdelena. Magdelena who was still in awe carefully picked the knife up at inspected it.

“Okay your turn” Kara said cheekily

Magdelena placed the knife on the table and concentrated on making it straight back to normal and in 30 seconds a brand new-looking knife sat in front of both of them. Kara poked the knife and squealed.

“That’s awesome” Kara giggled 

Lena laughed slightly at her enthusiasm. Kara just smiled back

**Author's Note:**

> Characters like the one from The Arrow,Legends, and Glee come in Late chapter like late


End file.
